Le Sens du Sacrifice
by Maggie338
Summary: T6: Dumbledore nappé de mystère dans la pénombre de son bureau combat un lourd secret. Lecture alternative.


Vous savez, l'internet regorge de petites merveilles, les gens ont des idées fascinantes et les partagent. Souvent, surfer de pages en pages, c'est comme prendre des photos. On en prend des tonnes et des tonnes et finalement il n'y en a qu'une qui mérite vraiment toute notre attention. J'ai trouvé mon inspiration sur 9gag cette fois-ci. Un _post_ qui s'intitule «The boy who lived» publié par **beeboop92**. Ça a été un choc, ça a donné naissance à ceci. J'espère que vous allez apprécier :) Je n'en dit pas plus.

Disclamer : **beeboop92** pour la vision, **J.K. Rowling** pour l'univers. Ce texte n'est qu'une création pour le plaisir, je n'en tire aucun profit.

* * *

**Le sens du sacrifice**

Dans son bureau encombré d'objets plus mystérieux que les autres, dans le murmure constant des générations de directeurs ayant eut l'honneur d'être immortalisés d'un portrait et dans une pénombre troublée des rayons de la pleine lune, le Professeur Dumbledore se trouvait plongé dans de grandes réflexions, le corps penché au dessus d'un bassin de pierre, immobile tel une gargouille, gardien et protecteur d'un trop grand secret. Son regard était rivé sur le ballet des volutes argentées qui évoluaient dans une chorégraphie en constante évolution, s'arrêtant parfois sur une image, une parole ou une émotion, sans toutefois réussir à attirer l'attention du vieil homme. Un vieil homme, pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. À ce moment, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, n'était plus qu'un homme sur lequel le temps prenait tout-à-coup une emprise froide et fatale auquel nul ne peut échapper, duquel nul n'est assez sage s'en départir.

Ses doigts faisaient tourner frénétiquement une vieille bague dans sa main. Il y a quelques secondes seulement, cette dernière était glissée à son index calciné où elle y trônait, sa légère brillance contrastant avec le noir de charbon brûlé dont sa chaire avait maintenant l'aspect. Une silhouette fantomatique se tenait debout derrière lui, une jeune fille au regard éteint, dont les pieds nus reposaient sur la pierre froide.

-Cela ne sert à rien Albus, dit alors la jeune apparition. Personne ne peut me voir, je ne suis rien ici, ni pour toi, ni pour les autres. Il n'y a rien pour moi ici.

Le vieil homme échappa l'objet magique en un sanglot et la jeune fille disparu. La pierre dont était serti l'artéfact était fendue, mais on pouvait encore voir les traces d'un symbole, un cercle barré d'un trait et entouré d'un triangle. La mort dresse dans l'âme des hommes des regrets et des aspirations, il y aura toujours des fautes à faire pardonner. Chaque fois qu'il succombait à la tentation, la pierre de résurrection rappelait à Dumbledore qu'il ne trouverait la paix que dans la mort. Où il rejoindrait Ariana. Un jour, il connaîtrait la joie d'être avec elle et de recevoir son pardon. Et se jour arrivait à grands pas, se besoin égoïste le pressait plus à chaque fois que le fantôme de sa petite sœur posait son regard distant sur lui, appelé par le pouvoir de la pierre.

Le son d'un rire enfantin carillonnait à ses oreilles comme une cruelle symphonie à laquelle venait se joindre la voix rauque et ténébreuse de Sybille Trelawney.

_«The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...»_

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…

either must die at the hand of the other…

Chacun doit mourir de la main de l'autre.

Un écho dans la nuit qui se répercute aux oreilles de Dumbledore dans une boucle infinie. Trop de sagesse pour un seul homme, trop d'émotions pour un seul cœur : Trop d'attentes sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon.

Dumbledore avait dit vrai : Voldemort devra mourir de la baguette du jeune sorcier à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Mais aurait-il eut la force de lui dire que, libérant le monde sorcier, il ferait du même coup de sa vie une éternelle attente devant le miroir du Riséd? Car si Voldemort ne peut mourir que de la main d'Harry Potter et que ce dernier ne peut mourir que de la main du redoutable Mage Noir, qu'adviendra-t-il du Survivant lorsque Voldemort ne sera plus autre que l'éternité? Une éternité à voir les gens qu'il chérit mourir les uns après les autres, dans un monde certes libéré, mais sans espoir de pouvoir les rejoindre un jour.

Trop de secrets accablaient le vieil homme, tant de choses cachées, de vérités qu'Harry Potter devraient découvrir par lui-même. Et la bague, Ariana, qui attirait doucement le directeur de Poudlard vers un précipice.

Un éclair déchira le ciel et effraya les pensées déposées dans la Pensine. Elles se figèrent un instant, la plus proche était arrêtée sur les visages d'une jeune femme rousse et d'un homme avec les cheveux dressés en épis qui tenaient dans leur main un paquet de couvertures enveloppant un bébé tout rose. La petite famille était souriante, resplendissante, rayonnante. Et serait, par-dessus tout, à jamais séparée.

Que vaut le bonheur d'un seul homme lorsque l'humanité souffre? Son âme est déchirée mis cela doit être fait, Dumbledore doit orchestrer le plus grand bien : Harry Potter ferait malgré-lui cet ultime sacrifice.

* * *

Voilà… j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette touche dramatique qui s'installe dans l'histoire. Lorsque j'ai lut cette interprétation de la prophétie j'ai moi-même versé quelques larmes et été profondément émue ce qui a motivé l'écriture de cet OS. Merci encore à **beeboop92**, je vous invite à chercher «The Boy Who Lived» sur 9gag, c'est en anglais mais ça rend l'idée exprimée dans mon texte encore plus limpide.


End file.
